


To Take What Little We Deserve

by Kayla155



Series: Remember Pepperony Never dies [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla155/pseuds/Kayla155
Summary: After going their separate ways ten years ago, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Parker reunite at a New Years Eve Party.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Richard Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: Remember Pepperony Never dies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878721
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	To Take What Little We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Once upon another time from the musical Love Never Dies (P.S listen until 3:05): https://youtu.be/tbLz1IV3sos.  
> ****= POV changes

I was standing along the edge of a balcony at a NYC penthouse in my off-shoulder, silver, floor length evening gown. The New Year's Eve party inside had grown tiresome for me although I had only been there an hour. My husband, Richard Parker had dragged me along since our boss ,Norman Osborn had thrown together this for his close associates. Richard was busy inside talking to Mr. Osborn about a new project involving spider DNA that could be used to create human super soldiers similar to Captain America. We had left our ten-year-old son, Peter, in the care of my brother-in-law, Ben and his wife, May. 

I continued to look out at the late night sky and I had felt someone's presence behind me. As I turned around, I couldn't believe my very eyes as I saw the one person I haven't seen in ten years: Anthony Edward Stark. He was dressed in a fine tailored, black, three-piece suit with a gray bow tie. Tony looked the same as I saw him years ago with the exception of a few gray hairs and fine line wrinkles. His face looked tired as if he was carrying the burden of the world and soon stood beside me to look up at the same sky. 

"Hello, Ms. Potts isn't a beautiful night", he said, reminding me of that time years ago when we had danced at a party.

"I haven’t seen you in quite a while,Tony. What brings you to this party”?

"I came to bother Osborn a bit for revenge since he thought he could 'borrow' research on the arc reactor. And you ?", Tony said annoyed.

"I came along with my husband, Richard, since he works for Osborn. Believe me I would much rather be at home with my son".

"Your son?!", Tony said surprised.

"Yeah his name is Peter and he is ten years old. He wants to be like Iron man when he grows up".

" Well I would like to meet him sometime, Ms. Potts".

_Once upon another time_

_Our story had only begun_

_You chose to turn the page_

_**And I made choices too** _

"Pepper, I must say you still look lovely after all these years. I wish I had been smart back then to realize what I have missed", Tony said in a remorseful tone.

"Well, I wasn't any better when I left you for Richard. I couldn't handle losing you when I saw you the last time we were yelling about you putting your life at risk ", I whispered feeling ashamed.

_Once upon that other time_

_**We did what we thought must be done** _

_And now we have n_ o choice

_We do what we must do_

Ten years ago I had walked into Tony's lab to make sure he had gotten sleep after working on a A.I system that took him three months to develop when I had seen him on the floor unconscious. I quickly called for Dr. Cho to help, when I had seen something wrong with his arc reactor. I saw blood along the outer edges rusting the arc reactor then I wondered what was happening to him and if he was going to be okay. When I heard the doors to the lab open and saw a stretcher being pushed through, I was rushed out of my thoughts in order to face the present situation. Tony was loaded unto the stretched and was rushed to the hospital wing of the then Stark Tower.

It felt like a whole millennium before I could see him after surgery, he sat upright in the cot as if he were waiting for me. I went toward him, bringing him in a gentle embrace to not disturb his stitches. Yet at that time I had been so worried I yelled at him for constantly keeping secrets and endangering his health. This triggered a full blown argument that ultimately ended our relationship that night, I felt as if I could no longer remain strong.

“YOU NEVER TELL ME THINGS TONY”.

“I HAD ENOUGH. I DON’T WANT TO COME HOME ONE DAY ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU’RE DEAD”.

”PEPPER, PLEASE COME BACK. I LOVE YOU”.

”So did I, Tony. Goodbye”.

_We love, we live_

_**We give what we can give** _

_And take what little we deserve_

After packing my stuff and leaving Stark Towers, I had realized I forgotten to tell Tony the good news I received earlier that day at doctor's office. I was pregnant with our child but after our argument I felt it was too late to tell since Tony did say that he never wanted children in our previous conversations. While I was wandering around that night, I had met my now husband, Richard, who just divorced his then wife , Mary, and from then on we found solace in each other's company. But after a few years into our relationship Richard and I begun to become more distant due to our busy careers and caring for a child.

“ _Sorry I bumped into you”._

_”Don’t worry about it I was in a rush”._

_”Before I go, can I at least get your name. I’m Richard”._

_”Virginia . I hope I can see you again”._

****

_Once upon another time_

_**I knew how our story would end** _

_And maybe I was wrong_

_But now the moment's gone_

There was a period of silence between us as we were both lost within our thoughts. Thinking back to the night that Pepper had left I had wondered what would have happened if I was more transparent with her and told her everything before. Would we still be together to this day? Would we be married with children? However, I knew that dwelling on the past wouldn't change anything that happened ten years ago. 

“ _If we ever get married Tony, would you want children”?_

_”No. What if I become my father? I would screw them up,I mean look at me I came out like shit”._

_“Don’t say that you're a much better person then you were years ago. You will always be my hero, Tony.”_

  
  
  


_Were it still that other time_

_I'd make time itself somehow bend_

_**But now I'm not that strong** _

_And time keeps moving on_

  
  
  


Over this past decade I came to a realization that maybe I didn't deserve her love and time. Yet I can't help wondering if she were still at my side. I would be able to find motivation to continue to live despite what I had gone through. I always wished that I were stronger to face my demons without being a burden to others. However, those thoughts subsided when I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at Pepper who was glowing in the moonlight, looking like a goddess in her silver gown. 

  
  
  


****

_**We love, we live** _

_We give what we can give_

_And take what little we deserve_

The two former lovers stood with each other as midnight continued to approach. Both of them not uttering a word as they were content with each other's company in juxtaposition to the loud party inside. Continuing to look into each other's eyes while reliving the feelings they had once had for the other. Both were thinking: What did I do to deserve you? Tormented by the love they still had for each other that never died even after ten years. Through unhappy marriages , new relationships, careers, and a child both felt more happiness on this night then they did these past years .

_We love, we live_

_We give what we can give_

_**And take what little we deserve** _

The New Year's Eve countdown had begun with ten seconds to midnight. Tony and Pepper had joined in while still on the balcony.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight".

"Seven".

"Six".

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two." 

"One."

After all the guests shouted Happy New Years in the background, with silent permission from each other, Tony and Pepper lips met in a savory kiss. This killed off all doubt about their feelings for each other in that one moment. Before anyone could get more suspicious, Pepper had silently left to find Richard but not after sparing one loving glance toward Tony. That left Tony alone to come to a realization of what had just occurred.

"Maybe she still loves me," he thought to himself as he had left before Norman could spot him.

**_Once upon another time_ **


End file.
